Weathering the Storm2
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: This one picks up right where the last left off. NO LONGER ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS THE REST OF THE STORY WEATHERING THE STORM. I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO ADD THIS TO THE STORY SO i HAVE JUST MADE IT INTO ANOTHER ONE. THIS PICKS UP RIGHT WERE IT LEFT OFF.

_Well, they are not going to do this to me this time. _Laken went out to her truck and put all of her boxes into the passenger side of her truck. _Never though that I'd say this, but for once, I'm glad that I don't have alot of stuff._ She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away from there. _I'm through being their door mat. _Laken was glad that she hadn't unhooked her trailers or unloaded Cheyenne yet. She drove her truck and small convoy of trailers out of the drive.

Laken drove until she came to the Bait Shope that's in town. _Mabey they'll have some newspapers or some fliers up._ She pulled up beside the building and set her parking brake. After pulling some money from the lock box that's housed in the tack room of her horse trailer, she went inside. She didn't see any one behind the counter, so she began to look around. Apparently the Bait Shope wasn't just a bait shop. It was more like a general store, hardware, bait shop and gas station all rolled into one. Almost like a small super store. She finally saw a cork board full of signs and things pinned up on it. Something in the upper right hand corner caught her eye. It was a brightly colored peice of paper that was almost completely covered up by all of the other papers. Hoping that no one would mind, she unpinned and removed it from the board to look it over.

**FOR RENT**

**Small hunting cabin. 12x24ft 2 lofts, 1full bath and small kitchenette on 2 acres. For more info call Brock 555-8819.**

_This will be perfect if I can manage to rent it for a decent price_. "Can I help you with anything miss?"Startled out of her thoughts, Laken turned around to find an elderly man behind the counter with a friendly smile on his face, his green eyes seemed to sparkle with kindness. So she thought why not? "Yes Sir. You wouldn't happen to know if this place has been rented out yet would you?" She walked over to the counter, the sound of her work boots on the hardwood floor filling the silence, and handed him the peice of paper. " Well let me see here." She waited patiently as he pulled his glasses out of the front pocket of his shirt and read the flier. "No Ma'am, I don't believe it has. Are you interested in it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I know the fella', he's a nice man. He oughta give you a fair deal. Have you been in town long?" He motioned with his thumb out the window to her truck. "No Sir. I just got here today." His smile seemed to get brighter as their conversation continued. He really is as nice as he seems at first glance. A very friendly and kind man that seemed like he would help out anyone he could if they asked it of him. Laken thanked the man for letting her keep the flier and left the store. She walked around the corner of the building to use the payphone. She dialed the number and waited, praying that someone would pick up. After three rings, and answering machine kicked on. _Damn it. I'm going to have to leave my number. _Laken hated giving out her cell number, especially if she doesn't know the person. She waited for the beep and began leaving her message. "Yes, I'm calling about the hunting cabin. I was wondering if I would be able to take a look at it. I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me a call back, so I could talk to you about it. I'm very interested in it. Hope to talk to you soon." After she had left her name and cell number, she hung up and had a scary thought. _What if he's out ot town?_ Laken knew that Cheyenne was hungry and thirsty. She walked around to the front of the store and went back inside.

The elderly man that she had been speaking to earlier, Elmer he had said his name was, was sweeping the front of the store. He looked up as he heard the bell above the door tinkle as it was opened. Once again, he smiled when he saw her. "Back so soon?" Laken nodded politely." Yes Sir. Mr. Elmer, I was wondering if you'd mind if I let my horse out of his trailer so he could get some feed and water in him? He'd be tied to the trailer."

"I don't recon I mind at all. There's a water faucet with a hose on the back side of the store." She thanked him once again and went back outside to get Cheyenne situated before she even thought about getting food for herself.

It had been one thing after another. First the shipment of new shirts for the DeathClutch line hadn't came in, then on the way home, he'd had a flat. "What next?" As he walked throught the front door, Brock tossed his keys and wallet into the bowl by the door. Running a hand over his face then over his hair, he walked over to where his phone and answering machine sat on a side table in his living room. The light was blinking, so he hit play and let himself drop into his chair. As he listened to the message, he couldn't help, but to hear the desperation in the young woman's voice. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was about six in the evening. "I still need to call her back." Brock replayed the message and dialed the number.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LAKEN AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY I AM MAKING NOTHING OFF OF THIS AND I AM DOING THIS FOR MY OWN PITIFUL ENJOYMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH MY TIME AT THE MOMENT.**

Laken sat waiting on Brock. Whoever that was, she wasn't too sure. All she knew was that it was the man that was going to show her the little cabin. Which turned out to be a large portable building. It had a porch that ran the length of it and about five or six feet deep. Which was fine with her. Not like she was trying to house her whole family."That'd be the day. Wonder what's in the back?" Not having anything better to do, she got out of her truck and walked around to the back of the 'cabin'.

She found a little shed that was inclosed in a small coral along with a larger one, which would come in handy. "I'm that I decided to get those two rolls of poultry netting at Mr. Elmer's store earlier."

"Why? Do you have chickens?"

Laken started at the unexpected voice behind her. However, when she went to turn around, she did so too quickly and ended up landing in the small wooden trough that was situated just outside of the fence. "Well that was graceful."

"Damn, I didn't know I'd scare you . Here let me help you out of there." Taking the man's out stretched hand, Laken watched as the huge hand completely dwarfed her's._ I thought I had big hands. _"I'm Brock we spoke on the phone." Looking up from their joined hands, Laken was met with the most intense blue eye's she had ever remembered seeing.

"I'm Laken." In one swift movement he had her back on her feet. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

As she was dusting of her back side, he began to speak again. " If you want, we can take a look inside."

"Yeah that'd be great." as they begain to walk to the front of the house, he chose to break the short silence that had fallen on them. "So do you?"

Laken looked at him with questioning gaze. "Do I what?"

"Have chickens?"

Laken let a look of recollection cross her face at his mention of the statement that she had made prior to her not so lady like moment. "Oh yeah, I have five. No Rooster though."

After nodding he fired off another question. "So what else do you have in the trailer besides the horse? What kind is it anyway?" They had rounded the corner of the house, and at that moment, heard a noise from inside the trailer. "Was that a goat?"

"Yeah a pygmy and my Apaloosa."

"So you ride alot?"

"Twice a day. Do you ride?" They stepped up and crossed the porch.

"On occassion with my daughter." He slipped a key into the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LAKEN AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY I AM MAKING NOTHING OFF OF THIS AND I AM DOING THIS FOR MY OWN PITIFUL ENJOYMENT BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH MY TIME AT THE MOMENT.**

Laken sat waiting on Brock. Whoever that was, she wasn't too sure. All she knew was that it was the man that was going to show her the little cabin. Which turned out to be a large portable building. It had a porch that ran the length of it and about five or six feet deep. Which was fine with her. Not like she was trying to house her whole family."That'd be the day. Wonder what's in the back?" Not having anything better to do, she got out of her truck and walked around to the back of the 'cabin'.

She found a little shed that was inclosed in a small coral along with a larger one, which would come in handy. "I'm that I decided to get those two rolls of poultry netting at Mr. Elmer's store earlier."

"Why? Do you have chickens?"

Laken started at the unexpected voice behind her. However, when she went to turn around, she did so too quickly and ended up landing in the small wooden trough that was situated just outside of the fence. "Well that was graceful."

"Damn, I didn't know I'd scare you . Here let me help you out of there." Taking the man's out stretched hand, Laken watched as the huge hand completely dwarfed her's._ I thought I had big hands. _"I'm Brock we spoke on the phone." Looking up from their joined hands, Laken was met with the most intense blue eye's she had ever remembered seeing.

"I'm Laken." In one swift movement he had her back on her feet. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

As she was dusting of her back side, he began to speak again. " If you want, we can take a look inside."

"Yeah that'd be great." as they begain to walk to the front of the house, he chose to break the short silence that had fallen on them. "So do you?"

Laken looked at him with questioning gaze. "Do I what?"

"Have chickens?"

Laken let a look of recollection cross her face at his mention of the statement that she had made prior to her not so lady like moment. "Oh yeah, I have five. No Rooster though."

After nodding he fired off another question. "So what else do you have in the trailer besides the horse? What kind is it anyway?" They had rounded the corner of the house, and at that moment, heard a noise from inside the trailer. "Was that a goat?"

"Yeah. My pygmy goat, hens, a steer and my Apaloosa."

"So you ride alot?"

"Twice a day. Do you ride?" They stepped up and crossed the porch.

"On occassion with my daughter." He slipped a key into the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

At first glance, it was pretty dark inside considering that all of the blinds over the windows were closed. He reached over to his right and flipped ont he light, giving Laken her first look at what she was hoping to be her new home. If she could get him to rent it for a decent price.

There was no furniture. The walls looked almost bare except for the coat of paint that covered the walls, a wood burning stove and the cieling fan that had two long chains coming down from it to operate the light and the fan. "I know it's not too easy on the eyes, but it was a hunting camp. I say hunting camp, more like a man cave, when I did use it. Which obviously wasn't that often. Go ahead look around I'll wait for you on the porch." He flipped another light switch, and walked out onto the now lit porch.

Laken walked over to the kitchenette and stood in front of the fridge. _Please don't let there be anything completely disgusting in here._ Opening the fridge door cautiously, no smell hit her in the face, giving her a little more courage to swing the door completely open. To her relief and surprise, it was completely empty, along with the freezer.

Upon inspecting the rest of the kitchenette, Laken was surprised. The sink was very clean, the stove worked well and was clean. The cabinets weren't dirty and were lined with contact paper. The counters were all clean and the pantry seemed to be free of unsavory things as well. The kitehen was spotless.

Opening the narrow door just to the side of the kitchen on the back wall, Laken discovered the bathroom. _Full bathroom my hind end. I can barely turn around in here._ There was a toilet, a lavatory and a shower. _hey at least it has a shower and hot water...wait does it HAVE hot water. _ Reaching over, she turned on the knob with the 'H' on it and let it run for a minute. Then cautiously stuck her hand under the flow. _ OH YEAH! We got hot water...dang that was scalding...well nice to have one little luxury._

After turnuing the water off and leaving the bathroom, she walked over to the ladder, that was resting pushed up against the wall by the light switches, leading to the loft over the kitchen. Looking closer, she realized that there small metal wheels ont he bottum of it. She lightly took hold one of the rungs and pulled gently. It moved with ease. _Well that's kinda neat._

Laken climbed the ladder slowly. Upon reaching the top, she could see that the lader was actually set on a track that ran the entire length of the loft. Pushing the curtain aside, she was surprised to find, what can only be described as, short plastic chests of drawers. It was apparent that this had been used for a sleeping area. Which was kind of a good thing for her, because she didn't have a bed frame. Just the matress.

Climbing down from the ladder, she crossed the room and scaled the other ladder to inspect the opposite loft. It was outfitted with the plastic drawers as well. _I can use this side for storage. Like I have that much to store._

Walking onto the front porch Brock felt a little bad. _Hunting cabin my ass! it's nothing more than a tricked out storage shed. Strange that she's by herself. _

Stepping off of the porch, he let himself wander over to the cattle trailer and took a peek inside. Sure enough, at the front of the trailer there was a steer, sectioned off in front of him was a beautiful Apaloosa horse, which had a gate sectioning him off as well. The rest of the trailer was occupied by five rhode island red hens and a very tiny nanny goat.

Turning his back to the trailer, he leand against it to wait. Wait for what he wasn't one hundred percent sure of. Either wait for er to come out and talk to him or call him in.

He didn't have to wait too long, he heard footsteps on the porch and glanced in that direction. "It's tiny, huh?"

The young woman shook her head in agreement. "Yeah but that's okay. It's not like I really need a lot of space." A small moment of awkward silence fell over them. "So what are you asking for? Per month I mean?"

Looking back at the small cabin he let out a long sigh in debate. "Well like I said it's tiny and not furnished at all except for the kitchen," _If you can bring your self to call it that._ "So...I don't feel right taking any more than seventy five for it."

"So I don't feel right taking any more than seventy five for it."

Laken's jaw nearly hit the floor of the porch floor a split second. _Is this guy for real? "_Are you wanting a deposite or anything?" He just shook his head gave a little 'nah'. "I can do seventy five a month? Are you sure weren't asking more?"

He gave her a bright smile."No, like I said. It just doesn't feel right to ask for more than that on it. So you're wanting it then?"

"Yes, absolutely. If you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and give you a few months rent in advance. "

"Yeah that's fine. I'll tell you what. Let me help you get your stuff inside and your livestock situated. Then, I'll come over in the morning so we can take care of the payment, the paper work and everything. If that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me, but you really don't have to help me get my stuff in. I mean, I can get it." An apologetic look crossed his face for a couple of secods before he responded.

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't I just thought you might have had a long day and you did have to wait a good while before I was able to call you back."

"You know now that I'm thinking about it...I could use some help getting my matress up in that loft."


End file.
